Wellbore formation typically entails use of a rotating drilling string, to the end of which is connected a rotating drilling device. Directional drilling, i.e, drilling on a curved path, is well known within the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,846 to Sitka; U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,528 to Comeau, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,839 to Rosenhauch; U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,907 to McDonald; U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,361 to Gurjar, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,531 to Estep, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,835 to Walker; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,641 to Eddison, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Due to friction and other subsurface forces, operation of the drilling assembly results in a significant amount of torque being applied to the drill string. There is prior art wherein attempts have been made to address the torque problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,151,907 to McDonald discloses a method and system for forming a subsurface wellbore wherein a drill string rotates in one direction and near the end of the drill string an inverted motor rotates a bottom hole assembly in the opposite direction. U.S. Pat. No. 8,567,528 to Comeau, et al. discloses a method and system for forming a subsurface wellbore wherein a drill string rotates in one direction and near the end of the drill string a control assembly manipulates a poppet to maintain a bottom hole assembly in a rotationally stationary position. It would be advantageous to have a device and method that better compensate for drill string torque and improve directional control of the drilling assembly.